


What She's Used To

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Background Relationships, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Good Theodore Nott, Happy Ending, Holiday, Minor Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Minor Theodore Nott/Luna Lovegood, Sharing a Bed, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: She wasn't the type of girl one brought home. It didn't matter if it were a boy or a girl, it always ended with them turning her down and a "Can't we be friends?"





	What She's Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/profile)[**randoyoyo**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/randoyoyo/) for the beta! All the remaining mistakes are mine as I did edit the story after getting it betaed.

"Where are you going?" Pansy reached over her bed and asked when her hand rested on an empty spot. The spot where Millicent had just been.

"Back to my room," Millie said, trying to be nonchalant. She wasn't going to be an idiot and fall asleep in Pansy's bed again. The last time that'd happened, they'd both woken up in the morning, looking confused. Pansy had given Millie the look of, _Why are you still here_? Even though, they'd had a great night of food, wine, and conversation. And the sex.

_Let's not forget the sex._

Since then, Millie made sure to leave before midnight. Or else she was going to turn into a pumpkin. As if she wasn't round enough.

She sighed as she wrapped the red silk scarf around her neck and spelled her hair to be in its rightful place. She knew what she looked like. She wasn't the type of girl one brought home. It didn't matter if it were a boy or a girl, it always ended with them turning her down and a " _Can't we be friends?_ "

This thing she had with Pansy—she knew it was trouble from the start. And it never ended. Still, Pansy continued to go on her dates, claiming she was bisexual like Millie. Yet, at the end of the evening, Pansy returned alone and never saw them again.

Then, she'd either Floo call Millie or simply show up at her flat asking to sleep in the guest room.

Tonight, they'd been at Malfoy Manor for Draco's birthday party and were spending the night to have birthday breakfast the next day and then a quick weekend trip to Paris.

"But…" Pansy began speaking but Millicent closed the door behind her.

Millie didn't have time to overthink how Pansy was different with her tonight because as soon as she'd turned the corner, she'd run right into Draco.

"Well. Hello…" he said, looking confused and amused.

Millicent raised an eyebrow. "Well, hello to you too. Are you just getting back?" she asked, looking past his shoulder and seeing the fire from the Floo dying down. It was the network that was set up on the other side of the house—the ones Draco had once told her he used whenever he wanted to sneak out as a child. "Still sneaking in and out at twenty four?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in return. "Still _just_ friends with Pansy?"

"Goodnight then, Draco. See you in the morning."

"Sleep well, darling."

0-0

In Paris, they checked in at the La Réserve, and Draco had booked them a huge suite with private rooms but one common room. There were more people on the trip than originally expected, given how Blaise had decided to invite his new girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, and Theo was accompanied by Luna Lovegood. Millicent had no interest in sharing a room with Goyle so she ended up with Pansy.

She frowned at Draco who had his own private room with a private bath and entrance but didn't say anything. It was his birthday and obviously, there was something he was hiding. Millie didn't want to think about Draco more than she had to. He was the only person who knew anything about her and Pansy's little _arrangement_ , and she was always so afraid of it going public.

Millicent didn't trust people. She didn't trust them to stand up for her. She certainly would never expect Pansy to tell others they were shagging and it meant something. She trusted her to deny it all and make a joke out of it.

Because that's how she'd been treated in the past and what was she going to do, anyway?

She'd go crawling back to Pansy like an idiot.

"So, we're going shopping, then dinner?" Draco asked the group and everyone agreed. It ended up being a fantastic day and Millicent, much to her surprise, spent most of it with Ginny and Luna.

At the end of the evening, when Millicent returned to her room, Pansy was sitting on the bed, fuming.

"What's the matter?" she asked, tentatively. Pansy looked as though she'd been in a foul mood all evening and now, it was even worse.

"Where have you been?"

"Ginny and Luna wanted to go scouring for some ice cream so we went to the shop around the corn—"

"Ginny and Luna!" Pansy all but screamed, throwing the pillow on the floor. It didn't make any noise as it hit the floor, and this seemingly upset Pansy even more.

Millicent quickly grabbed her wand and placed a silencing spell around their room. It was a tiny bedroom, compared to the lavish common room and the hallways and the decorations around the hotel. She didn't want to create a scene and then have to sleep on the sofa. If Pansy was going to continue acting like this, she planned on going home.

"Yeah. And you were with Draco and Blaise most of the time. And I spent time with Theo, Luna, and Blaise's new girlfriend. I mean, weren't you past this…? I thought you didn't hate _them_ anymore."

"I don't hate _them_."

"Then you hate me?"

Pansy looked at Millicent as if she were the most infuriating thing in the world.

"All right. May I approach?" Millicent asked in her cool, solicitor voice and Pansy gave her another scrutinising glare. Eventually, she nodded and sagged on the bed.

Millicent sat on the bed next to her and asked again, "What's the matter?"

"You don't love me anymore," Pansy said and tears slowly trickled down her face.

 _Oh boy_ , thought Millie. "Of course, I love you. Where is this coming from? Because I spent time with Ginny and Luna? My friends' girlfriends. The straight girls?" She couldn't help it but laughed a little. "I thought when we went to the pub, you might have wanted to talk to the few hot French men around you and Draco. I didn't want to be in the way—"

"I wasn't interes—I'm not interested in them."

"Okay. But, then… You fancy someone else?" Millicent was very confused and she didn't want to let her train of thought go in the direction she thought it was going. There was no way Pansy fancied _her_. Even if lately, she'd been acting so completely dependent on Millicent for everything.

"Will you hold me?" Pansy asked, resting her head on Millie's shoulder and Millie wrapped her arm around Pansy. She knew Pansy would never say the words even if she meant them, and there was no way of telling now.

"Fine," she said resigned. "Can I take a shower first?"

Pansy hesitated but nodded.

When Millie returned ten minutes later, Pansy was under the covers. She slid in bed next to Pansy and pulled her close. Pansy rested her head in the crook of Millie's neck and stayed there all night.

They hadn't cuddled in a long time. Not since that one night Millie slept over and then they'd been so weird in the morning. It wasn't like that with them. Usually, Millie gave Pansy what she wanted, and sometimes, Pansy returned the favour. Millie didn't care much about getting her release from Pansy, anyway. She was fine with her own hand and toys, as long as she had the memory of being in-between Pansy's legs. Her taste still in her mouth.

0-0

In the morning, when Millie woke up, she expected Pansy to have pulled away. But Pansy was there next to her, smiling and looking refreshed.

"Are you all right?" Millicent asked, gently stroking Pansy's back.

"Yeah. Do you wanna have a go before breakfast?" Pansy asked in a cheerful tone.

"I…" Millicent hesitated. They'd never woken up and had sex. Most of their encounters had been late at night with the room being more than half dark. This was a brand new day, bright light shining in through the window, and everything was just so _clear_.

Pansy's face fell and Millie hated herself for it.

"No, please!" she said, "I mean. Yes. Of course."

"If you don't want—"

"Of course, I want to," Millicent pleaded. "I just didn't know how you felt and—"

Then, much to Millie's surprise, Pansy kissed her. Slow and deep until she climbed on top of Millie's body, settling between Millie's legs. Her hand reached down between them and then they were late for breakfast.

When they arrived downstairs at the restaurant, everyone gave them a knowing look.

 _Shit_ , Millicent panicked. This was the moment. Pansy was going to start acting like an arsehole, as they all did, and deny it. Make a mean comment towards Millicent and then they would all laugh.

What else should she have been expecting?

Pansy was no different than anyone else who had used her for sex.

"What are you all staring at?" Pansy asked, kicking Theo out of her seat so there were two chairs free next to each other. Then she sat down in Theo's seat, motioning Millicent to sit in the one next to her.

Everyone shifted a chair over so Theo could sit next to Luna.

Millicent looked at her confused and Pansy only shrugged before ordering them both mimosas.

As the conversation on the table resumed and turned to the topic of this secret _person_ Draco was shagging, Millicent felt at ease. They all laughed, and threw in a few guesses, and Draco refused to confirm or deny them all. Pansy reached over and took Millicent's hand in hers. All conversation died down and they stared at Pansy's gesture.

"What?" she snapped.

Everyone looked at Pansy, expectant.

"Um. Hello everyone at this table acting like a fool," she said. "This is my girlfriend Millicent. Now, can we move on with our lives and figure out how we're going to monitor Draco's owls so we can know who he's so in love with?"

"I'm not in love with him!" Draco shouted and slapped his hand on his mouth.

"Him!" Both Theo and Blaise cheered. Goyle's head shot up from his toast and he gave a bemused look. Millie almost wanted to shake her head and say: _Welcome to the conversation._

"Pansy, you owe me ten Galleons."

Millie sat back and observed as Luna and Ginny shared a look. It was as if they knew something the rest of the table did not. Millicent let it go for now. Her hand was still squeezing Pansy's and she was happy living in her own little world for now.


End file.
